


Dear

by sperrywink



Series: The Written Word [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Drabble for the prompt Love Letter. Blaine's now.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: The Written Word [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: 100 Words





	Dear

Blaine wrote and rewrote. He started with the standard, “Dear Sebastian,” and the words flowed fast and furiously after that. He had soon covered four double-sided pages, since he had so much to say and to admit to Sebastian. The mistakes he’d made and his hopes for a better future and what they could have together. How much Sebastian’s belief in him had mattered. When he was done, he read it over with his heart in his throat, and then he carefully folded it and sealed it in a stamped envelope. Slipping it into a mailbox, he crossed his fingers.


End file.
